


Caretaker

by KaeltheFowl



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeltheFowl/pseuds/KaeltheFowl
Summary: Johnny Gill has lived his whole life believing he was an only child. A simple orphan who was lucky enough to be adopted by a kind, rich grandmother. But now... He can't be sure. After Allen Walker was found to be a Noah, strange dreams have plagued Johnny. Of a boy who in one moment is running away with him from  crows and in the next is happily living their days out together on the streets of a foreign city.  Regardless Johnny knows somehow that he was taken to Ark Island and never again will they see each other.And he can't! He can't let the same happen to Allen!  In a fit of despararion, Johnny does the only thing he feels is left for him in order to stay with Allen. He offers himself up as a Caretaker. Caretakers, a group of people who volunteer themselves for the rest of thier lives to the care of Noahs. Once a Caretaker, Johnny, just like Allen and all the other Noahs will never leave the island. But Johnny is more than willing to give it up to stay with him, and who knows maybe the boy is there. All grown up now. Not that Johnny would know who he is, all he has is broken dreams and a hidden face. And that is not enough to make out a person.Especially after all this time.





	Caretaker

He was running. 

No....    

Wait.  
   
It hurt to much to be running. Like he was only able to go this fast because someone had made him. Yes, he was being pulled along; the figure holding tightly to his right arm only slightly bigger than his own. 

It was night, but there was enough light to see by. Artificial, not made by the stars or moon. He was in a city. Foreign words were all around him printed or written neatly on signs or billboards. He was moving too fast to recognize what language they could be. And the words were to blurry to see. Where were his glasses? They strangely reminded him of home. But why. He didnt remember ever living here. And why was He fine being pulled along by a child? In fact. He trusted him. Yes! He was so busy looking at his surroundings that he nearly slipped and fell when the figure in front of him suddenly turned into an dark alley. 

*"Ow, irmão! Seu para jejuar!"*  
   
His mind was reeling at the words coming from his own mouth. 

High pitched. From a child. He was the child! So that was why the boy was bigger than him. The words were foreign also. Did they match with the foreign signs, also.

They felt natural to say though , like the signs felt homely, as if he had allways known them. Yet he had no idea what he was saying. Not specifically what. Just a vague sense that he told the figure to slow down. 

They didn't. In fact they went even faster. He felt as if he was going to be dragged at this point. 

Oh, now, he finally remembered something. He was running. Being chased. BY THEM. Instead of bringing in a moment of clarity, his recognition brought a horrible sense of unease. Who "THEY" were wasn't entirely known to him, already his mind was supplying him what he knew. Or what the body he was occupying knew. The boogeyman. Evil strange monsters that prowled the night, looking for bad children to steal away. To a place where they were never to return. People would even say they could swoop down threw the sky like birds and spirit away thier victims. This did nothing to help when they came upon a dead end. The brick wall of the alley eerily illuminated by the moon. As they both stopped and peered up, he nearly screamed when he saw the figure peering down at them from above. The only yelled out one word, *"Merda!"*, as he began to turn around. He felt his mouth opening at the word. He instinctively felt like patronizing him for saying it. It was probavmbly a curse. But stopped himself when he came close enough for himself to view. He was a year older than well. What he guessed what his age was. But what was more remarkable was his outfit. He was wearing a pair of overalls. Far too big and patched and torn in places. With a dirty white shirt underneath that was a touch too small. It didnt completely cover him. Wasnt he cold. His curly black hair was unkempt and looked as if it hadn't been washed in days.

 The wierdest thing was his face. Blacked out. As if someone scratched it out with ink. As if his mind couldn't bear to see it.

Curious, he looked down at his own body. The first thing to note was his hair falling into his eyes. Blond. That was normal. Long, seeming to blanket him in it. Not so much. He didnt remeber having hair this long as a child. He was wearing a shirt big enough to be a dress and infact it kinda was. He had a piece of rope tied around his waist to keep it from falling off his frame. The shorts he had on were common for children around ,well, the age he believed he was. But they had to be unbuttoned at the ends to fit. And thick wollen pin-striped socks underneath a pair of worn boots that looked as if they were supposed to be for a man. How had he just noticed those things. No wonder he could barely run at all. 

Looking at the both of their outfits he found they made two pairs. But why were they divided between them. The reality hit like a punch. They were street children. Why else would they be running around alone at night. How stupid was he sometimes. He wasn't able to finish degrading himself. The boy was yelling something again as two more figures cut off thier only means of escape. *"Droga! Não me toque! Eu vou matar você!"*The boys screams got louder and louder as the ominous figures surrounded them. He was obviously frightened, and who wouldn't be in this kind of situation. But he, himself couldn't shake the horrible sense of De jah view. No that wasn't quite right. This hadn't happened before. This was the first time it had happened. And he had just gone through it again. But with who!? The moment he saw the insignia on one of thier uniforms his blood run cold. It was of a crow. They were Crow. Then that ment. No that couldn't be! *"Parar Noah scum! Você não pode continuar correndo. Venha quietamente ou usaremos força!"* Noah. The word ripped through him. The Crow had surrounded them. And for just a moment the blacked haired boy was replaced by a white haired teen. He recognized them. But before he could place the name. The dark haired boy was back. And was grapped by one of the crow. "Let go of me!" Huh?! He could understand him. That wasn't the boys voice. It. It belonged to. "All resistance is futile! Allen Walker!" The scenery had changed now. Gone was the dark hallway. Replaced by a spacious hallway. White, a bright, blinding white that didn't match up with those that occupied it. The boy was being dragged away from him kicking and biting. The Crow ignored him. He knew they weren't after him. "Shut up! I'm not going on that stupid island!" The voice he recognized was back. The words tainted him the island. The island. Ark Island. The place to never return. *Please don't take him away!!! Stop! Please!"* both of his voices screamed in unision. The Crow had only just noticed him. They weren't quick enough to stop him from running closer to where the boy was being dragged to the door. 

"Johnny!"

Johnny was forcefully stopped at that moment, shoved into the ground by one of the Crow. He was disturbed by the lack of pain. He had forgotten. This was a dream or worse a memory. There was nothing he could do to change it. Like a movie all he could was watch, he couldn't change anything. He still cried and screamed and begged though. The scenery began to fade black. The two voices combined screamimg his name echoed in the void. And Johnny could only hold on tightly to himself as he drifted threw it. The echoes didnt stop even when he clutched his hands over his ears. His name. His name! HIS NAME! It was the last thing they ever said to him. And now they were both gone. And he couldnt do anything. He couldnt do anything! "JOHNNY!" "Please make it stop!" He moaned. His sobs causing his body to shake. Wait a moment. That wasnt thier voice. And his body was actually shaking. A bright light appeared and.Johnny happily followed it. The knew seeming to lead the way. The moment he reached it. Everything disappeared. 

Opening his eyes blearily, Johnny awoke to Reever's kind, but reprimanding eyes staring at him. He vainly tried to blink back his tears. And in return they stubbornly dripped down his cheeks. 

"Did you have a nightmare Johnny? You should take a rest. Really now!" Reever spoke serenly", " You've been working harder than everyone after what happened to Allen, but you should rest too. You know that! Right!" 

Johnny barely listened to the words flowing from his mouth to busy trying to make up an apology. His words stuck in his throat at the mention of Allen. Wasn't it a few days ago. That they found out. Images of the boy from his dream filled his mind. 

Crying, scared, trying to just get close to him, and there was nothing he could do. Just like this! 

Before Johnny could stop himself, he had already begun to wail.

Reever thought it was quite strange. To find Johnny's work area so still. There was usually a pile of papers strown about or the sound of a pencil on paper accompanied by his loud complaints. But it was eerily quite. Fearing that he might find him sick or injured. Reever ran over to Johnny's work desk. 

He was greatly relived to find him asleep on his desk. Though, it soon turned to worry and irritaion. Tears where streaming down from Johnny's face in his sleep. And when he got closer he could him whinmpering softly. Reever's mind couldn't stop itself from concocting  the worst nightmare that Johnny could be having. Before he could stop himself, he was already shaking him awake. Yelling his name.

It was unsaid throughout the whole science division not to talk of Allen's "delicate situation" in front of Johnny, but it was already out of his mouth without a second thought of the repercussions. At first Reever was relieved that it appeared Johnny hadn't noticed. That was quickly shown to be untrue as Johnny's stream of tears became a waterfall and he drew a shaky breath. Reever could only hope with a bated breath, sweat dripping down his back. That Johnny would not. Could not. Oh please god if he did he was going to die he thought. Cry. 

"Waaaaahhhh, Reever I'm so. I I'm so *hic* sorry. Allllleeenn!!! Weeeehhhh!" 

When the cry left Johnny's lips, sounding reminiscent of a child ripped from the very thing they loved. Reever knew that every scientist, excorscist, and finder within a mile was coming for him. 

He was going to die a million times over oh go. 

He was brought of his horrors as he felt Johnny's arms wrap around his waist. His tears quickly soaking his shirt. Reever couldn't stop himself from breathing a sigh of relief as he rubbed the top of Johnny's hair. 

It was going to be quite hard to kill him while he was being held onto so hard by the one he made cry.

**Author's Note:**

> *Foreign Dialougue*  
> 1\. "Ow, brother. Slow down!"  
> 2\. "Shit!"  
> 3\. "Damn It! Don't touch me! I'll kill you!"  
> 4\. "Stop Noah scum. There's nowhere to run. Come quietly or we'll use force."
> 
> I got these translations from Google translate. Please don't hate me if they aren't quite right. 
> 
> Opps! I forgot. If you can actually speak Portuguese. I'll be happy for help in translations. 
> 
> The language is Portuguese, so you can already guess who are mystery boy is.  
> Johnny is well, he has smarts. But he doesn't have brains if that makes sense. This is my own theory about these two character. You can agree or not. But I wont allow any hate on my comments. 
> 
> I'll post another chapter as soon as possible, but be patient. Don't forget to comment. 
> 
> And just in case your worried. In the next chapter the main four will make an appearance with quality dialogue. But remember. It stars Johnny!


End file.
